


It’s Time

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [1]
Category: Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mind Rape, Leia Grows A Spine, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, by Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia makes a different choice after Casterfo’s reveal.
Series: Sequel Trilogy Fixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201949
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	It’s Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leia never thought her office would feel so lonely.   
  
She didn’t know how many calls from Ben she hadn’t had time to answer, how many visits to Luke’s Academy she had put off. She didn’t know how many. It wasn’t that she was busy. It wasn’t even that she didn’t care. Of course she cared. Ben was her _son._  
  
 _Yeah, you loved him so much you sent him off to Luke’s without bothering to visit him._  
  
But Luke...well, Luke could be trusted. Luke could help. Luke could do something that Leia couldn’t.   
  
Something that Leia had given up long ago.   
  
_You could have taught him yourself._  
  
But really, what kind of teacher would she have been? Would Ben have been happy at the Academy? She assumed that Ben was happy, at least. He had Tai, for example. Tai and Hennix. They were good friends to him, even if being separated from Poe wasn’t easy. And even with Poe, they had holocalls.   
  
Leia rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired. What was happening to her? Back in the days of the Rebellion, she wouldn’t be making mistakes every step of the way. She wished, in that moment, that Bail was here. Bail would know, more than anything, what to do. Bail and Breha both.   
  
“I need your help,” she said, softly, to the music box that rested on her desk. “What would you do if you were in my place?”  
  
Maybe that was a bad example, regarding the music box.   
  
What should Leia Organa have done long ago was a better answer.   
  
She dialed Ben’s comm system.   
  
***  
  
“Mom.” Ben looked stiff, almost rigid. He was angry with her. Leia supposed that was fair. Poe, meanwhile...he had a protective hand on Ben’s shoulder, seeming just as tense and tight, ready to protect Ben if need be.   
  
It struck Leia that she had let both her boys down.   
  
“Ben,” Leia said. “I know you’re angry with me. I never wanted you to find out this way — ”  
  
“I guess I should thank Casterfo,” Ben said bitterly. “It explains a lot. Why you hate me.”  
  
“What?” Leia said. Hate him? She was occasionally scared for Ben, but hate him? Where did he get that idea?  
  
“I sensed it,” Ben continued. “I was told it. That you hated me. It explains a lot, doesn’t it?"  
  
“I never hated you, Ben. And I’m sorry I ever gave off that impression.”  
  
“There was a voice in my head,” Ben said. “A voice that told me everything. Showed me everything. I wanted you to save me, but...”  
  
Leia froze. It wasn’t often that her blood turned to ice. This was one of those times, though. This was one of those times when she could feel the fear all but creeping up her spine, realizing that she had failed to protect one of her boys...  
  
“I didn’t know,” she said, softly. “I thought he was only hurting me. I never dreamed that he would get to you. Ben...”  
  
“You...didn’t know?” Ben said. His suspicion was setting in, but at least the anger was fading. At least.   
  
“I didn’t,” Leia said. "I...” Then, “It’s not too late. Ben, I’ll meet you on Adani. I have things to teach you. Things I should have taught you a long time ago.”  
  
"You’re going to teach me?” Ben said softly. Hopefully. Leia was aware of how fragile it really was. She would have to take care not to smash it.   
  
“I am,” Leia said. “It’s about time.”


End file.
